It is often desirable to provide a storage area for use by an occupant of a chair. This is especially true where chairs are being used in a conference center or auditorium and the chair occupants have notebooks or other items. Chair occupants are often forced to place such materials on the floor or on adjacent chairs. As such, it is desirable to provide a book holder that provides a location to place such materials when not being used. It is also desirable that such a book holder be foldable to a storage position when not needed. Typically, chairs that are used in conference centers and auditoriums are stacked when not in use. A plurality of chairs are placed in a generally vertical stack with each chair resting on top of a like chair in the stack. For such stacking chairs, it is desirable that a book holder fold into a compact storage position so as not to interfere with the stacking or substantially increase the stack height of the chairs.